The Ethnic Survey Program is designed to provide valid and reliable data about four ethnic groups. A representative sample of Asian Americans, Blacks, Chicanos and American Indians will be drawn. From this sample, we will be able to conduct systematic research on epidemiological surveys (e.g., rates and kinds of mental illness) as well as cross cultural studies. The program will build on the already existing Center structure at UCLA which houses the four ethnic groups. Such a program may prove to be a prototype for nationwide studies on ethnic groups.